


Oh God

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, Slash, adorable volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, class distinction had never held much meaning for Kageyama. Until the day he met Hinata. One-shot Omegaverse! AU. Smut is heavily present within this story. Mostly PWP, but there's plot, if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Though this isn't my first fic, it is the first one I've posted from this account, and my first lemon (that's right, absorb all the citrus-y goodness). I hope you enjoy and, please, feel free to comment~

Hinata hated the term _late bloomer_. To him, it equated to the same amount of insult as being called _short_ , or _shrimpy_ \- perhaps even more so. It seemed that puberty had a thing for mocking Hinata; even if he could make up for his small stature with his superior athleticism, there really wasn't much one could to do to combat late presentation. Not knowing his role in society this late in life was something that made Hinata nervous, though he tried his best not to let it show.

Tsukishima got a kick out of it, of course, having presented as an Alpha back in his second year of middle school. He was tall, competitive and domineering, easily setting himself at odds with Hinata. The blonde made a point of teasing the boy in practice, and while Suga and Asahi, a Beta and Alpha respectively, tried their best to console Hinata, it was clear the jabs were starting to get to the small first year.

"Ah, it's too bad," Tsukishima jeered from the sideline in practice one day. Hinata had just missed a particularly difficult toss from Kageyama and landed rather ungracefully on the gym's hardwood floor. He stood up at the sound of the other first year's snickers, already bracing himself for the insult. "Being short _and_ natureless, there's no way you could've spiked that," Tsukishima mocked, waving a hand back and forth like the whole thing was no big deal. "Well, I'm sure you'll get it after a few more _years_."

As if on cue, the captain cuffed Tsukishima on the back of the head. The first year turned to face his senior. "Who knows?" asked Daichi, a murderously sweet smile on his face. "Maybe he'll grow into even more of an Alpha _asshole_ than you~" he finished charmingly, though the effect made him seem anything but. With that scathing comment, players hurriedly returned to their practice activities, not wanting to be the next victims of Daichi's wrath.

Still, his words had an effect on Hinata. The ginger boy started absentmindedly contemplating what it would be like to be classed as an Alpha. Hinata's brown eyes drifted to Kageyama, who was poised next to him near the net and readying for a receive. He too had presented back in middle school. Hinata remembered when he met Kageyama at his premiere tournament. The raven haired setter's demanding attitude and obsession with perfection made it obvious that he was an Alpha. Hinata might have been (and still was) without a nature, but even he had a hard time not prostrating himself before the King of the Court upon first encounter. Kageyama emanated power at the time, but he also inspired fear. Hinata couldn't picture himself ever being as arrogant as his partner had once been.

 _Kageyama_ _has_ _changed though_ , Hinata thought to himself as he lined up for the next toss. The setter was more mellow now, and had definitely become more understanding in the few months they'd been on the same team. Kageyama's killer instincts had shifted towards something less feral and more protective; he had become more of a teammate. More of a _mate_ mate. Hinata didn't think he'd have a problem being an Alpha, if he ended up like the Kageyama he knew now. It almost made sense actually, what with his agility, reflexes, and outgoing attitude. His body would probably grow some more after he presented, and then, he and Kageyama would be _unstoppable_. No one would be able to touch them. They would become the perfect Alpha pair-

Which didn't sound right at all.

Something about being an Alpha suddenly seemed very wrong to Hinata. It rubbed him the wrong way, even more than being natureless did. The middle blocker couldn't put his finger on it, but now the _last_ thing he wanted to do was present as an Alpha. Now, Hinata was just confused. A minute ago he'd been all for the idea. What had changed? He liked the thought of being on the top. Why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't he want to be stronger and faster and _taller_?

At this point, Hinata was abruptly shaken from his conflicting train of thought as he felt something collide solidly with his forehead. He was knocked back, landing on his rear as a volleyball that seemed to come from nowhere fell into his lap. Hinata blinked. And blinked again. He'd been so preoccupied thinking about presenting, he'd taken the receive Coach Ukai had sent his way straight to the face. Tsukishima was already laughing at the other end of the gym, trying (poorly) to hide the sound behind his hand. Hinata couldn't even bring himself to care, he was so dumbstruck.

"Oi, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled from next to him. Hinata slowly turned to face Kageyama, not even bothering to get up. He was scowling deeply, hands placed firmly on his slim hips in clear annoyance, and Hinata could _smell_ the irritation rolling of the Alpha. "What are you doing over there? Pay attention!"

The redhead was about to make a retort to the command when Kageyama's expression shifted. His annoyed grimace softened slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up into something of a teasing smirk.

"I want you at your best game when I beat you again," the setter said tauntingly.

Hinata froze. Time seemed to stop with him, everything slowing down as all the air rushed from his lungs. Hinata took in the confident grin that Kageyama wore, the the almost _caring_ , or at least concerned, atmosphere. They weren't just casual occurrences, they meant something big. Things picked up to speed again and it was like a light bulb went off as realization dawned on Hinata. He put the pieces of the puzzle together. He finally understood why the thought of becoming an Alpha was so distasteful to him.

Hinata had a crush on Kageyama.

_Oh. God._

The middle blocker stood up so fast, he almost gave the other players whiplash. "Toss!" Hinata called loudly, a flush covering his face. The team, notably Kageyama, was confused at his outburst, but obliged his request. He was determined to drown these thoughts through sheer exertion.

* * *

Hinata was sent home from practice early that day on the account of too many missed hits, and the captain's claim that he 'must have a fever or something, because he was as red as a steamed tomato.'

* * *

Kageyama had never been one to care much about class distinction.

When he had presented as an Alpha back in the seventh grade, to him, nothing changed. Aggression and a strong desire to be on top were always traits Kageyama had possessed- his new found class just confirmed them. Relationships hadn't really become a big thing for him either. A handful of Omegas and even some Betas had approached Kageyama after the change, but he had turned them all away. Volleyball was Kageyama's number one priority; he didn't have time for trivial grade school romance. And so he went on with life unfazed, even as things began to change around him.

Kageyama didn't believe that his being an Alpha was the cause of his team's loss of trust in him. There were plenty of other boys who shared his nature in the volleyball club, none of them nearly as commanding as Kageyama had been. It's _because_ there were so many other Alphas on the team that Kageyama had lost control. Any Omega or even Beta would have been biologically forced to submit to his will, being of lower rank. But the other Alphas wouldn't take it, thus proving that the entire ordeal was a product of his personality, and _not_ his increased testosterone level.

In the end, Kageyama was glad for the bump in the road, having come out of the experience a little more humbled and willing to learn. He learned to be more considerate and susceptible to change, allowing for the setup he currently found himself in at Karasuno. The distribution of classes was much more even in high school than it had been at Kitigawa Daiichi, and its clubs mirrored this dynamic. The volleyball team itself was comprised of a number of Betas, and even two Omegas. Some schools found it scandalous to include anything less than an Alpha in the starting lineup, but skill was skill. It didn't matter to Kageyama what nature you had. If you were a strong player, you deserved respect, and Karasuno was strong.

No, class distinction had never held much meaning for Kageyama. Until the day he met Hinata.

The setter had known something was different about Hinata from the moment he'd first caught scent of him. Or more precisely speaking, Hinata's _lack_ of scent. Kageyama had thought he was a child, what with his small stature and apparent lack of nature. But his uniform and the context clues Kageyama had managed to pick up from the boy's conversation clearly stated otherwise. It wasn't unheard of for a person to still be natureless by the end of their final year of middle school, but it was certainly unusual. Not that Kageyama cared at the time.

When it came time for the game, the grey-eyed boy hadn't been expecting much. An easy win, if his team decided to cooperate. But when the whistle finally blew, nothing could've prepared Kageyama for what he saw. Hinata's _speed_ and his _agility_ ; the sheer amount of athleticism and _determination_ the boy held astounded Kageyama. Watching Hinata play, he felt something stir within him that he never had before: _wonder_.

Which quickly turned to fascination, and soon thereafter obsession. The redheaded mass of energy was _constantly_ on Kageyama's mind, and it was starting to freak him out. He'd never thought of another person this much in his entire life. He could be in class, or at the store, or even just at home, and find his mind drifting off always in the same inevitable direction. Normal, everyday thoughts like _I wonder how you solve this math problem_ and _Will this juice taste good with my lunch?_ turned into _I wonder if Hinata needs help studying_ and _I bet Hinata would like this juice if I shared it with him._

But by far the scariest thoughts Kageyama had were ones he'd stumbled across recently, in the privacy of own his bedroom. Rut was probably the one true thing that bothered him about his nature. It was debilitating and, to Kageyama, pointless. He didn't want to spend time holed up in his room every three months, grinding frustratedly into his mattress when he could be out playing volleyball. It was always Kageyama's goal to work through his rut as quickly as possible, and his methods changed with each one. But for the past two cycles, the brunette was surprised to find his hand slipping under the waistband of his shorts with the redhead's bright smile in mind.

Surprised, and more than a little horrified.

Kageyama was utterly disgusted with himself the first time it happened. Hinata was his _friend_ , his _teammate_. He should _not_ be having these thoughts about him. And to make matters worse, Hinata was still natureless; physically, he was still a child. It made Kageyama feel like such a... _pervert_. Hinata could've been another Alpha for all he knew. But Kageyama couldn't stop. Hinata was his go-to fantasy whenever the Alpha urges hit now. His small hands when Kageyama thumbed the tip of his large member. Hinata's lithe body, writhing uncontrollably whenever Kageyama's knot began to swell. And the noises that would drop from Hinata's mouth, hot and bright as Kageyama came to a familiar peak, spilling all over his sheets and feeling unfathomably dirty at the end of it all.

_Oh God..._

* * *

It was under the effect of these circumstances, plus the passing of several more, that led the two volleyball players to make what could be considered the biggest mistake or the greatest miracle of their lives (depending on the day and who you ask).

Practices had been relatively uneventful for the past several weeks. With no games scheduled and no training camps coming up, the Karasuno team was steadily preparing for Inter High, polishing their basics and working towards improving their form. It was an unusually hot day, and the doors to the gym were left open to provide some sort of relief to the stagnant heat.

"Break for water!" Coach Ukai called over the slap of volleyballs on hardwood. "Three minutes!"

The players dispersed to different corners of the gym, some heading for the school fountains while others made their way to personal bottles waiting on the sidelines. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata all crowded around the pole of a net near the back of the gym. They took leisurely sips from their waters and passed around a towel to wipe their faces with.

"Man, this heat is gonna put me in an early rut!" Tanaka complained, scratching his neck with a grimace on his face. He tugged at the hem of his shirt, fingers twitching like he just couldn't wait to take it off. The two first years merely reddened slightly at his openness, but Nishinoya choked on his water.

"Nobody wants to hear that, idiot!" the libero yelled as he tossed his water bottle at the sweaty Alpha. Being one of only two Omegas on the team, Nishinoya wasn't interested in hearing about Alphas' constant sexual frustrations. "Go take a cold shower or something!"

"Aw, come on Noya," Tanaka continued to whine, as he rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. The temperature really _must've_ been bad, if he wasn't lashing out after the attack. Tanaka turned his gaze lazily towards Kageyama. "You get me, don't you Kageyama? Us Alphas gotta stick together, ah?" He slung an arm around the dark-haired first year, who proceeded to knock the limb off and step out of his senior's reach.

"Don't get me involved in this," Kageyama said evenly. He took a sip of his water and handed the towel he had off to Hinata.

The redhead wiped at his face viciously. "Actually, I think the summer air is getting to me too. I haven't felt quite right since walking in this morning." The other three players gave Hinata an evaluating look, deciding that, yes, he did look a little off. His cheeks were heavily flushed, redder than anyone else's, and his hair looked even messier than usual. He was still huffing for breath even though they'd been on break for at least two minutes, and there was an almost imperceptible shaking in his legs. If that wasn't enough, the three players could detect something strange in his scent, too, when they lightly sniffed the air.

Kageyama scowled. "You better not be getting sick. We already had to send you home early once this week, I'll kill you if we have to do it again."

"Rude!" Hinata yelled. "I can't help it if I get sick! Besides, I'm not, so just leave me alone," he finished, tongue poking out of his mouth in the direction of his fellow first year.

Daichi called for practice to start up again, and the players all returned to their positions, Hinata racing to his spot to prove that he was fine. Kageyama kept a wary eye on the boy though. He knew something was off- he could smell it.

When practice finally ended for the day, the team packed up their things and headed for the locker rooms. Tanaka skipped out on the cold shower, but Hinata eagerly took up his place, standing under the icy water for as long as he could before Kageyama dragged him back to the club room. The team changed and started making their way to Ukai's shop for steamed pork buns on the captain's behalf.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to skip today," Hinata apologized as he kept walking past the storefront. "I've got some... summer homework that I really want to get started on."

"Failing your classes that badly, natureless?" Tsukishima joked, and Yamaguchi laughed along. The short first year ignored them, waving halfheartedly over his shoulder as he continued down the path towards his house.

None of the Betas or Omegas questioned it, but by now most of the Alphas on the team could sense something was up. They let Hinata go, only because he looked even worse than he had during the break in practice at that point. The middle blocker made a good attempt at hiding it, but nothing could conceal the now prominent warmth flushing his skin, or the sluggish way he walked. Inter High was fast approaching, so if part of the team's star pair needed an excuse to get more rest, they all had no problem letting him take it. All of them except Kageyama that is.

The setter hefted his bag higher on his shoulder and made to follow Hinata, but was stopped by Suga, who noticed his hasty departure. "Where are you going?"

Kageyama grunted. "I just remembered I have to run some errands, is all. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Several of the team looked like they wanted to protest then, but any complaints were forgotten when Daichi walked out, buns in hand. Kageyama made a smooth getaway, and hurried to catch up to Hinata.

"Hinata," he called when the redhead was in sight again. There was no response. Kageyama growled in annoyance and moved to get within earshot. "Hey, idiot, didn't you hear-"

When Kageyama got to be about ten feet away from Hinata, he stopped dead in his tracks. The _smell_ radiating off the boy from this distance was so overwhelmingly powerful, even a Beta would've gotten dizzy. Hinata turned around at the sound of Kageyama's second call, and the scent amplified tenfold. The taller of the two was almost knocked off his feet, it was so amazing.

"Eh, Kageyama... what are you doing here?" Hinata asked slowly. Kageyama couldn't even process his words. Hinata looked...

 _Gorgeous. Intoxicating. Fuckable_ were the words Kageyama's brain supplied him with. He didn't even have the state of mind to question the last one, he was so enthralled by Hinata's appearance. The boy was drenched in sweat, giving his skin a glistening shine in the late afternoon sun. His lips were pink, wet, practically begging to be ravished. And Hinata's hair- oh, Kageyama wanted to wrap his fingers around every ginger curl, caressing and touching and _scenting_.

Hinata gave a bit of a broken laugh and startled Kageyama from his train of thought. "Guess you might be right, huh? I think I _am_ getting sick." The boy began panting heavily, and Kageyama's mind went practically _ballistic_. He could feel himself hardening in his shorts. _This is not good. This is not good at_ all _._

Meanwhile, Hinata was fidgeting with his hands and trying to stand up straight. His fingers twisted and untwisted into nervous little knots. As if finally deciding what to do, the redhead grabbed for one of Kageyama's hands. "God, Kageyama... I'm just so... so _hot_ , and I don't know why..." Hinata maneuvered Kageyama's hand to rest on his forehead, as if he was taking the temperature of a child with a cold. Kageyama shuddered, and Hinata hummed. "Heh, it's strange... when you touch me, it doesn't feel as bad..."

And that's when it clicked. _Shit_ , Kageyama swore inwardly. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and the shock made it hard for him to decide on a course of action. Although reluctant, Kageyama frantically tried to pull his hand away from Hinata, but the boy held firm. In fact, he was actually _nuzzling_ into the touch now, and Kageyama felt like he was going to drop dead if this didn't stop soon.

"Hinata," he urged, panicking now, and still trying to yank his hand free, "Hinata you need to let go. You're in _heat_ , dammit, Hinata- you're a fucking Omega and you need to let _go."_

Kageyama managed to pull his hand away from Hinata's forehead and was attempting to withdraw it back to his side when Hinata's fingers tightened around his. The former looked down at where their digits were intertwined, sucking in a breath at how _small_ Hinata's hands were. The boy's thin fingers easily slipped into the large spaces between Kageyama's. He looked down at Hinata, whose face was already upturned to gaze at him. Kageyama started. There were tears in Hinata's eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. At that sight, something else in Kageyama began to grow along with the tightness in his pants. Hinata should _never_ cry. Kageyama suddenly felt a dire need to _Calm. Sooth. Protect._

"Please," Hinata whispered, clutching even tighter at Kageyama, " _Please_ , Kageyama... make it _stop_..."

Like a turn table, Kageyama's brain did a one-eighty. That last plea was all it took to send every rational thought he had left out the window. He gripped Hinata's hand tighter.

"Hinata," Kageyama called darkly, "Where's your house?" The new Omega exhaled heavily and cautiously removed one of his hands from Kageyama's, as if he was afraid the other would bolt at any second. Hinata turned and pointed a shaky finger down the path at his back.

"That way... you follow the road and take a right at the fork..." His hand latched back onto Kageyama's shirt immediately.

The Alpha forced himself to asses the situation further. "Is there anyone home?"

Hinata's brow furrowed as he struggled to recall. Or maybe he just didn't understand why it mattered. "My sister."

A curse escaped Kageyama. He didn't want some nosy kid lingering around the area when they did this. It looked like his house was the only option; he'd just have to hope his mom wasn't home. Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who was rubbing a red cheek into his t-shirt. Without even realizing it, the Alpha's hand had come to rest on the small of Hinata's back, and was moving dangerously lower. Before it could inch any farther, Kageyama curled his fingers around the Omega's waist and pulled him around behind him. Hinata couldn't even question what was happening, Kageyama was kneeled down in front of him so fast, wrapping his arms under his knees and hiking him up onto his back.

It is in this fashion that the two boys made their way down the street. Hinata never once stopped to ask what was going on, only content to be in such close proximity with Kageyama. He took to nuzzling his cheek on the back of Kageyama's neck, causing the running boy to shiver pleasantly the entire trip. When they made it to his house, he practically broke down the door in his rush to get inside.

"Mom!" Kageyama yelled as soon as he crossed the threshold. He waited, but there was no response. _Good, no one's home._ He proceeded to slide Hinata off his back and deposit him on the floor. Right away the Omega began fidgeting again, and Kageyama took notice of something he'd missed before. There was a small buldge in the front of Hinata's shorts, and a dark spot on his thigh wear slick was undoubtedly running down his leg. Kageyama licked his lips hungrily.

"Hinata."

At the sound of his name, Hinata glanced up, though he looked anywhere but at Kageyama. He was squirming so much now, squeezing his legs together and running his hands up and down his arms. He bit at an already red lip. Kageyama could smell the discomfort on him, and circled an arm around his shoulders in a gesture of calm.

"K-Kageyama... Can you- can we..."

Hinata didn't get the chance to finish. Kageyama swooped down and captured his lips with his own, wrapped his free hand around Hinata's waist, and drew the boy close to him. The kiss was short and light, and when Kageyama pulled away he rested his forehead against his partner's. "Hinata, I'm going to make you mine," the Alpha breathed huskily, possessively. He pulled away from Hinata, letting his arm slip down the other's until their hands came together. Kageyama tugged him gently down the hall to his room, and Hinata followed obediently, although somewhat confused.

The door swung shut behind them when Kageyama kicked it. He led Hinata over to the bed and pushed him down gently, until his shoulders connected with the mattress. The boy's wide golden eyes stared up Kageyama from a flushed face framed with red cowlicks. It was all the Alpha could do not to devour Hinata then and there. But he knew the boy was scared, that this would be his first time, and so he showed restraint.

"Ah-" Hinata breathed as Kageyama's hands slid delicately under his shirt. The raven-haired volleyball player pushed the tee up, ghosting his fingers over Hinata's tight abdomen and flat chest. Little whines were the only sound the boy could make under the effect of such pleasure.

Kageyama chuckled as he looked on at the pale expanse of skin. "Aren't you going to say anything, Hinata?" He brought his mouth down and began licking lightly at the Omega's stomach, starting at the navel and making his way up to the breast bone. Hinata stuttered in response.

"Sh... shut up..." He managed to mutter embarrassedly. His arms were stretched out wantonly above his head, and he tucked his nose into the crook of his elbow to hide his face. When Kageyama's tongue moved to swirl around a dusky nipple, already pert, Hinata let out a yell and arched into the warm, wet touch. The noise abruptly cut off in a strangled gasp when Hinata felt Kageyama's hand trail back down his body and beneath the waistband of his shorts. The Omega whipped his head away from his arms and looked down at Kageyama in shock. Worry touched his features. "Hey... wha-what are you..."

Kageyama paused in his ministrations to turn his grey orbs on the boy. There was desire written all over Hinata's face, but Kageyama saw the apprehension that lay just beneath the cloud of lust, and pulled his hand away.

"Hey. Look at me," he ordered firmly. Something in Hinata made him hesitantly make eye contact with Kageyama, something instinctual. The setter grunted. "Do you trust me?"

Despite the strange new situation he found himself in, Hinata couldn't help but think that this was all somehow familiar. It was _Kageyama_ \- his teammate, his setter, his partner. The one he competed against _and_ with. They had won together and lost together, and the two of them shared a connection that couldn't be found even amongst the other members of their team. For these reasons, of course Hinata trusted Kageyama. And yet, there was undoubtedly something different in it all too. From the start of this whole ordeal, Kageyama had been nothing but gentle with Hinata. Still his usual gruff self, but with a softer edge and a kinder touch. These things comforted Hinata in his moment of fear, and he _knew_ that, yes, he trusted Kageyama with his _life_.

So the ginger took a deep breath and exhaled a shaky, "Yes," before nodding to Kageyama, who practically dove in head first. Kageyama moved down Hinata's body and brought himself face-to-face with the boys crotch. Keeping an eye on his partner for any signs of resistance, the Alpha slipped the cotton shorts down and off the boy's legs, followed by his underwear.

As soon as his small cock was free, it bounced up and strained firmly against Hinata's abdomen. The tip was leaking a considerable amount of precum for an Omega, dribbling lower to mix with something else pooling between his cheeks. Hinata looked down to examine the wetness he was just noticing for the first time. His eyes darkened.

"Heh, I guess I really am an Omega, huh? No Alpha or Beta boy does _that_." There was something akin to shame in the middle blocker's tone, as his cheeks flushed even darker red. Kageyama scowled slightly when he saw this.

"Idiot," he called out. He bent into the space between Hinata's legs and sniffed, before placing a soft kiss to the inside of his upper left thigh. "I think you're beautiful, and that's all that matters." The kiss turned into something deeper as Kageyama opened his mouth and started moving, allowing his tongue to explore Hinata's most private parts. It drew a ring around his entrance, collecting the moisture that gathered there. Without thinking, Hinata pushed down into the touch, trying to grind his opening on Kageyama's tongue. The taller boy obliged, thrusting the muscle in and out in a steady rhythm. He ignored the way his cock protested in his pants, wanting desperately to take the place of his tongue. Kageyama was determined to take things in stride for Hinata's sake.

Eventually, the brunette pulled away. He saw the other's member strain at the loss of sensation, and leaned down to kiss the tip quickly before moving up to repeat the action with more force over Hinata's lips. This kiss was open-mouthed and hot, and the two battled for dominance like they did in everything. Even in his weakened state, Hinata put up quite the fight, and was holding his own against Kageyama for the better part of the kiss. It wasn't until he dragged his hands up the Alpha's back that something made him pull away, ultimately forfeiting the duel.

"You still have all your clothes on!" Hinata exclaimed before Kageyama could make a triumphant remark. The latter glanced down at himself, taking special note of the athletic shorts that were practically strangling his cock.

He grimaced. "I guess I didn't really- hey!"

Hinata was on him before he could get the sentence out. The Omega tugged at every article of clothing he could get his fingers on, and Kageyama was soon down to his underwear. A lustful gleam lit Hinata's eyes, and in a few seconds those were on the floor as well.

"Whoa..." Hinata said in awe, "It's so _big_." Kageyama's member was standing at a very stiff attention, the head red and swollen. A few beads of precum were collecting near the slit, and if you traveled down to the base, the faint outline of Kageyama's knot could already be perceived. It was completely different from Hinata's, yet there was something so _alluring_ about it. The Omega leaned forward, as if in a trance, and slowly brought his hands to it. "Can I touch it?" he asked, and Kageyama was struck by the innocent curiosity in the question. Hinata was giving him _that_ _look_ again, all wide eyed and hopeful. Except now his gold irises were hazed over with desire, which damn well made the kid all the more irresistible.

Kageyama nodded encouragingly, and practically jumped when those small fingers tightened around his shaft. They slid up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, and it took all of Kageyama's will power not to jump the boy and rut him into the bed. Hinata's pace steadily increased, which helped some, but his hands were so damn _warm_ , Kageyama ached to be within something reminiscent of that heat.

"Kageyama..." Hinata almost whispered. He was panting again. "You smell... really good. I don't know why, but it's making me... _hot_ again..." The boy trailed off into a grunt as his hands made their way between his legs of their own accord. A finger hesitantly circled around Hinata's entrance and then slipped in, granted ease of access with the accumulation of slick.

This sent alarm bells ringing in Kageyama's head. _He_ was the Alpha, he should be taking care of _his_ Omega, not leaving him to endure this heat all on his own. Kageyama grabbed at the wrist of the hand nestled between Hinata's legs, yanking the finger away from his entrance. Immediately, Hinata gave a frustrated cry and tossed a desperate glance in his partner's direction.

"Let me," Kageyama said, taking control once again. He situated himself between Hinata's legs and tossed the other boy's knees over his shoulders. Without hesitating, he slipped one, and shortly thereafter two fingers into the wet heat laid out before him. Both boys cried out, one at the sensation of being filled, the other in longing to fill with something besides fingers. Kageyama began loosely thrusting his fingers, curling and scissoring them to prepare Hinata's opening. It wasn't long before he added a third finger, only to pull out again shortly. Hinata was well and stretched, and Kageyama had been patient long enough.

The Alpha wrapped his hands around the Omega's waist, and brought him down to meet his hips. Hinata's hands returned to their earlier place above his head, a natural position of submission for an Omega, and he glanced down through long golden eyelashes at the one who would soon be his mate. Kageyama met his gaze evenly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, giving the smaller boy a final chance to bow out. He silently pleaded for the other to be truthful. Because if Kageyama was too forceful in this one moment, he would hate himself for more than any of the times he had ever been in the past, combined. Hinata gave only the smallest of nods, but his eyes flashed approvingly, and Kageyama could not have asked for a more reassuring sign. He lined up his cock with Hinata's entrance, and pushed forward.

"Ah- _ahh_...!" Hinata was vocal upon the intrusion, but their was no pain in his tone or expression, so Kageyama immediately continued. His second thrust was hard, fast, _aiming_ for something. When Kageyama missed it, he tried again, and again, setting up a rhythm in his quest for Hinata's pleasure. The two rocked into each other in an attempt to create more friction, one shifting down whenever the other pushed up. Still, it wasn't enough. Kageyama reached up to grab Hinata's hands from where they rested near the headboard. The boy's fingers were making desperate clutching motions, as if they needed something to hang on to. Kageyama gave them that leverage when he maneuvered Hinata's palms to rest on his shoulders. The ginger grasped tightly at the new hold and bore down even harder. When Kageyama's hands were done directing Hinata what to do, they snaked their way under him to circle the small of his back. The new proximity allowed for Kageyama to reach deeper within Hinata, and their breathy noises turned to all-out moans.

"You're -ah- surprisingly good at this... for your first time," Kageyama huffed between groans. He was still searching for the spot that would really make Hinata _writhe_. Even without it, the Omega was having a hard time catching his breath. He took a few seconds before replying in broken pants.

"I'm not... nngh, doing anything... really..." Hinata paused to catch his breath. "It's all you, heh, as always Kageyama... You're incredible- _ah!_ "

It was in that moment that Kageyama hit Hinata's prostate. He thought absently to himself _Found it_ , but couldn't really bring himself to feel victorious, like he thought he would. Kageyama was too busy focusing on what Hinata had said. _It's all you, as always. You're incredible_. The words struck a resounding chord in the Alpha, and he felt a foreign emotion bubbling up inside him.

How could this boy, this person, make Kageyama feel so amazing? How was it possible that Hinata, loud, _loveable_ Hinata, who said stupid things and got sick before games and made a challenge out of everything, managed to worm his way through Kageyama's carefully constructed armor, and into his heart? His _heart_. Kageyama looked down at Hinata then, as he was splayed out beneath him. The Omega's brown eyes were closed in intense pleasure, but the expressiveness they held still managed to shine through. His skin was flushed rose gold and seemed to glow even brighter as it absorbed the sunlight coming in through the window. And although Hinata's hair was a tangled matting of sweaty strands and locks, it stuck up and curled in just the right way to form a perfect crown around his head. Hinata was _radiant_. And it was as the word passed through Kageyama's mind that he realized that strange new emotion was _love_.

Kageyama captured Hinata's lips again, trying to convey how he felt through the point of connection, and quickened his pace. Now that he'd found his Omega's sweet spot, he attacked it relentlessly.

There was a dramatic increase in the volume of Hinata's cries, indicating that the redhead was getting close, so Kageyama decided to change positions. He flipped Hinata over underneath him and propped the boy up on his hands and knees, still thrusting into him all the while. Kageyama kept one hand pressed into his partner's back and dropped the other to circle around his erection. He fisted Hinata in his palm, stroking to the time of his thrusts. The stiff flesh was soaked with precum by this point, so close to release, and the catch of Kageyama's knot on Hinata's rim was a sign of the Alpha's own impending orgasm.

"Ka-Kageya- _ma_... I'm, c- _cumming!_ " A guttural cry escaped Hinata's lips, and he was sent over the edge. White spurted from his small cock in long, thin ribbons and covered his stomach and Kageyama's hand. The Omega's inner walls began clenching down tightly, releasing large amounts of slick in the wake of release to aid in the bonding process. The combination of all these reactions caught Kageyama off guard, and he was soon coming to his own peak. The Alpha roared as his knot swelled to its fullest, and he managed to push it into Hinata with a last, hard thrust. He bit down on the juncture of his Omega's neck and shoulder on an instinct to claim him. The ejaculation was powerful, and lasted a long time. When Kageyama finally ceased releasing, there was so much excess that some managed to slip past his knot and down his legs.

It was a while before the waves of pleasure subsided, but when they did it was into complete and utter exhaustion. The boys' legs buckled from underneath them, and both tumbled onto the mattress. Kageyama did the best he could not to topple onto Hinata, falling to the side instead of straight down. The redhead hissed at the pull of the knot within him and reached back to feel where he was joined with the brunette.

"Sorry," Kageyama muttered in apology. He stifled a yawn. "I was trying not to fall on you."

Hinata could feel the soothing warmth coming from the body behind him, and snuggled back into it. "S'okay." He blinked his eyes sleepily a couple of times before peering up at Kageyama. The taller boy had his chin on top of Hinata's head, and was rubbing back and forth into his hair. Scenting. "I guess we're mates now."

Kageyama stopped his actions and just rested where he was, curled protectively around Hinata. He twined his fingers with the smaller boy's and smiled slightly. "You'd guess right."

There was a brief moment of silence where the two of them just lay there like that, peaceful and content.

And then Hinata opened his mouth again. "I wonder what the team's gonna think." Kageyama stiffened.

_Oh God._

**Author's Note:**

> WOW that was a long one! It didn't start out as a Kageyama-centric fic, but I think that's what it turned out to be...  
> Sorry if you guys weren't expecting that much out of a one-shot (to be honest, I wasn't either). I hope you enjoyed my shameless deflowering of these two characters! *cackles maniacally* I've only just gotten into Haiykuu, courtesy of Viria on tumblr. If there was any OOC-ness, or something you didn't like, I'm really sorry :C  
> Anyways, leave a comment, or share it somewhere (Or nothing. I appreciate the fact that you just read it, really).  
> Have a great day and stay awesome!


End file.
